


An Impulse That is Right

by ShadowYukiAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While studying a comment causes Seamus to act without thinking, which ends up pleasing the both himself and Blaise. BZ/SF</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impulse That is Right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.

#  An Impulse that is Right

“Alright”.

“Huh?” Seamus lifted his gaze from his potions essay to meet the smouldering dark eyes of the Slytherin who was staring at him. Despite having studied with Blaise for close to a year, the Gryffindor still felt a slight thrill when that gaze was on him or met with his own.

Blaise gave a slow, amused smile from beside Seamus, “I said alright”. His hands closed the book in front of him on the library table, body relaxing back slightly into his chair as he watched the other’s reaction. Around them the library was fairly deserted with no one in sight due to the massive, old bookcases so he could afford to enjoy this.

The Gryffindor in question blinked as the information took its time in being processed and then received a smirk as his mouth fell open. “You…you really mean that?” he asked in a whisper of disbelief. Seamus had had hopes that he would be able to convince Blaise to tell at least their close circle of friends about their seven month relationship, but had thought that he had a few more months of persuasion left despite mentioning it occasionally. On top of that their earlier conversation had suggested that Blaise’s decision had not budged in the slightest.

It was the spike of happiness and joy from the nod and smile that he received in answer that made Seamus tug his boyfriend forward by his Slytherin robe and seal their lips together. The kiss was met with shock and surprise, but Blaise was quick in getting over it to wrap his arm around Seamus and pull him close, the Slytherin keeping the kiss soft and innocent, though there was no question about the feelings present.

The few moments that passed seemed like hours to Blaise yet not long enough, but he allowed Seamus to pull away, giving him the smile that he received just for him. The fact that it was wider than normal did not escape his boyfriend’s notice as the Gryffindor released and smoothed his robe.

“What is it?”

“You do realise that that was the first time you have kissed me?”

A light blush spread over Seamus’ cheeks at the comment and at the amused smile he was being given. It had been an impulse to kiss him, but it had been comfortable and right, “We’ve kissed many times”.

Blaise gave a short, deep laugh, “True, but those were all initiated by me”. He regretted those words almost as soon as he had said them, however, as Seamus ducked his head and his body pulled a little away from him.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Shay, it is fine,” Blaise cut into Seamus’ guilt-ridden speech, taking a hand to comfort him. “I did not mean that in a negative way, amore. I know what a big step for you it is to do anything that can be considered sexual,” he gave a smile, his thumb stroking over the lighter skin of the back of Seamus’ hand. “I am just pleased that you finally felt comfortable enough to initiate contact, and yes, I do know that this does not mean that you want any further touch than a kiss”.

Seamus relaxed at the words his boyfriend spoke, smiling to him before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek, “Thanks, that means a lot to me”. He knew that it couldn’t be easy for Blaise to have partner who was asexual and if he was truthful, he hadn’t expected their relationship to have lasted long, but it had snuck up on them and he was pleased that he had given the Slytherin a chance.

“I know,” Blaise’s confident smirk slipped out, getting a laugh from Seamus. “Now,” he squeezed his Gryffindor’s hand before releasing it. “Why don’t we finish off our work so that we can take a walk before curfew?”

“Sounds good,” Seamus grinned, pressing his lips to Blaise’s for the second time that day for a short, sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a cute thing between Seamus and Blaise. Please let me know what you think - Yuki


End file.
